


【Fate/Grand Order】 年少輕狂［閃恩]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯奧茲曼迪雅斯陪室友去喝悶酒喝進了警察局。





	【Fate/Grand Order】 年少輕狂［閃恩]

「好難得你會約我來這種地方喝酒。」

奧茲曼迪雅斯說，一連點了幾款他常喝的酒品，櫃檯那個看起來就像大學生打工兼職的酒保都尷尬地告訴他敝店小本經營沒有供應，最後拿到一杯無聊的Old Fashioned。

「啊？」

他身邊的吉爾伽美什說，似乎是因為背景樂聲人聲太過吵雜沒有聽清楚他說什麼。昏黃的燈光與同樣黯淡的吧檯桌子讓酒看起來更加沒有吸引力，DJ播放著流行音樂，身後的舞池被大學生們擠得有如發餿的罐頭。

「我說，好難得你會來這種地方。」

奧茲曼迪雅斯加大音量。他們要喝酒大多都在宿舍房間裡，偶爾想轉換心情又或是帶上未婚妻的話就會上私人俱樂部，他與吉爾伽美什都屬於走進俱樂部大門不需要報上名號就有人上前恭迎的高級賓客，僅僅只是想要喝酒的話根本不會來這種便宜的夜店。

「⋯⋯換換口味嘍。」

而那個總是囂張的不可一世的男人此刻卻顯得心不在焉。便宜的酒、劣質的菸草，沒有品味的音樂與同樣粗俗的來客，奧茲曼迪雅斯此刻心裡想的是『囂張沒有落魄的久』，不過為了這間小破店的未來著想，他可不會選在這裡把這句話說出口。

「你跟恩奇都吵架了？」他這樣問。  
「哈？吵架那種小家子氣的事情誰要做啊？我們都直接打架好不好。」吉爾伽美什用『你白痴嗎』的目光瞟著室友，這倒是，奧茲曼迪雅斯第一次看他們一言不合打起來的時候嚇得差點要報警，沒想到那個美麗的不食人間煙火的恩奇都，打起架來跟猛獸一樣兇惡。

「那你為什麼沒有打電話去查勤質問他幹嘛還不回家，而是約我出來喝酒？」

今天早晨起床的時候恩奇都就不在房間裡了。  
吉爾伽美什與恩奇都都熱愛旅行，總是說走就走。奧茲曼迪雅斯原本以為小倆口又恩恩愛愛不知道一起去了哪裡，但是快中午的時候吉爾伽美什一個人從房間裡走了出來，臉上的表情難看得像是死了養多年的寵物一樣。

恩奇都一直到奧茲曼迪雅斯跟好友吃完晚餐都還沒回來。  
入夜的房裡僅僅點著餐桌的燈，吉爾伽美什臭著臉棲在沙發上。他可不會選這時候去跟吉爾伽美什搭話，當他準備躲回房間裡去跟未婚妻甜蜜視訊的時候，那個心高氣傲的傢伙逮住了他，然後把他綁來學校附近的夜店。

「⋯⋯」

該是一個要拿著酒杯談心的時刻，吉爾伽美什卻不說話，奧茲曼迪雅斯嘆了口氣。他自認自己已經足夠了解室友的個性，早就知道這個人的自尊心比太陽更加遙不可及、比太陽更加孤傲熾熱，奧茲曼達雅斯滑開手機，發了訊息給恩奇都。

太陽王・王中之王・KING OF DESERT『回家了沒有？』  
Enkidu『快了快了～要買什麼回去嗎？』

太陽王・王中之王・KING OF DESERT『你今天上哪去了？整天沒見到你』  
Enkidu『吉爾沒說嗎？我跟系上同學出去了～』  
Enkidu『（照片）』

奧茲曼迪雅斯點開了照片，立刻就明白了。

「⋯⋯你在吃醋喔？」

啪嘰的一聲，吉爾伽美什手裡那杯淡得簡直像水的BLUE MONDAY被他連玻璃杯捏個粉碎，年輕酒保看起來都快被嚇哭了，奧茲曼迪雅斯倒是好整以暇地要來了紙巾，把桌上的酒水稍微清理一下，再替室友點了一杯。

「你是控制欲強盛的新婚妻子嗎？你孤僻就算了總不能連恩奇都都不能交朋友啊。」

他吐嘈到，所幸店裡很吵，捏碎酒杯的事並沒有引起騷動。照片裡的人奧茲曼迪雅斯知道，是恩奇都系上關係比較好的同學（說白了就是朋友，但他可不會自討沒趣地在吉爾伽美什面前這樣說）、與恩奇都同樣鍾情於大型肉食動物，人稱醉心於獅的理查。

說到這個，奧茲曼迪雅斯便不得不說吉爾伽美什的心眼比砂屑還小。明明當初說了『讓我來試試你有沒有資格作為恩奇都的朋友』這種話並單方面地找了對方麻煩、卻在對方讓自己無話可說之後又無法乾脆地接受恩奇都與自己之外的人玩在一起這件事。

吉爾伽美什沒說話，酒池那裡來了一個微醺的女子，對著這兩個不加入人群的俊俏小伙子搭話。奧茲曼迪雅斯禮貌性地拒絕了，那個女子卻還糾纏不休，她那貼滿了水鑽的華麗指甲剛剛碰上吉爾伽美什的手，那杯新點的飲料就這樣被不耐煩的暴君潑到女子臉上。

對方大概沒想到會發生這種事吧，一瞬間呆立在原處。混合著酒水與黑色眼線液流了一臉，奧茲曼迪雅斯覺得可憐又有點好笑，女子怒氣沖沖走了，很快便帶回幾個人高馬大的朋友。

「就是你找我女人麻煩？膽子不小嘛？」  
「原來是你女人啊？失敬，像隻慾求不滿的狗一樣貼上來，我不誤會也奇怪吧？難道你沒能力滿足她嗎？」

奧茲曼迪雅斯認分地捲起袖子，知道坐在吉爾伽美什身邊的自己不可能幸免於難，兩方人扭打在一起，很快其他賓客便尖叫起來，二對五卻是人少的那邊佔了上風，來尋仇的幾個幾乎只有挨打的份，奧茲曼迪雅斯甚至可以分神注意到酒保語帶哭腔地打電話報警，隨著大鳴的警笛，夜店被入內的警員給封鎖了。

對方的傷勢是不得不進醫院的程度，吉爾伽美什與奧茲曼迪雅斯卻僅僅是皮肉擦傷。於是他們跟幾個目擊證人一起先到了警局。先做完筆錄的奧茲曼迪雅斯在群組發了訊息，看哪個室友要大發慈悲來把他們倆領回去。

「⋯⋯又是夜店鬧事？現在的年輕人真是衝動⋯⋯欸？這不是小吉爾嗎？還真是好久不見欸！」

從裡面房間走出了一個蓄著濃密鬍子的警官，他見到吉爾伽美什時眼睛一亮，他喊出的小名也讓奧茲曼迪雅斯不客氣地大笑出聲。

「別亂叫，你怎麼會在這裡？」  
吉爾伽美什看都不看就給室友架了一拐子，似乎也對偶遇感到驚訝。

「我調轄區啊！升官哦！」大鬍子警官驕傲地指著名牌說。

「那還真是恭喜你啊。」

「怎麼回事？你的熟人嗎？」做筆錄的年輕警察好奇地問。

「哈哈哈，我以前服務的那個城市裡超有名的流氓二人組之一啊，我跟你提過的。」

「哦？！就是那個二人組？闖進國家公園禁區還毆打保育員？拿泥巴扔政府官員家小姐的臉？」

「你以前到底都幹了什麼⋯⋯」奧茲曼迪雅斯無言地問，他的室友沒說話，表情卻顯見的得意。

「所以在夜店打架的就是你們？嗯？你怎麼換地方做亂了？還換了搭擋？」

「我來讀大學的好嗎？還有我怎麼可能會跟這種蠢蛋搭擋！」

大鬍子警官的口氣聽起來是不打算太認真地處理此案了，奧茲曼迪雅斯於是放心地踹了室友的小腿以表抗議。

「真的？你那個漂亮的朋友沒有跟你一塊兒來？」

「廢話。你一會兒就會看到他。」

在聽到流氓二人組的時候，奧茲曼迪雅斯當然也想過是那個人，但是脾氣甚差的吉爾伽美什還能理解，他實在無法想像那個熟知禮節、家教甚好，溫柔又和煦的傢伙會跟那些惡劣犯行扯上關係。

但是呀。  
二人組。由兩個人組成的做惡搭擋。  
而那個心高氣傲的吉爾伽美什從以前到現在、甚至可以斷言從今往後、終其一生，他所認同的、稱為摯友，與他同等，深愛也相愛著的對象，僅有一個人。

「不好意思～我來接吉爾伽美什先生～咦？」

用著彷彿在餐廳點餐般輕鬆的口氣從警察局門口大搖大擺走進來的恩奇都（背後跟著泫然欲泣的尼菲塔莉）看見大鬍子警官時也一陣訝異，兩個人熟絡地打招呼，愉快地聊著舊事與近聞，等到奧茲曼迪雅絲安慰完未婚妻，恩奇都便兩手一拍地說：「既然我們這邊的人沒有受傷，那這件事就這樣算了吧～」

因為其他目擊者的證詞也都偏向於吉爾伽美什與奧茲曼迪雅斯被找麻煩（客人的證詞有可能因求生本能而做出微調），所以他們就被放行回家了。恩奇都牽著吉爾伽美什的手愉快地向大鬍子警官揮手，說有空再來過來跟他敘舊。

「說是流氓二人組，我看另外一個還頗具常識嘛。」目送著他們離去的背影，年輕警員說。  
「不，後面進來的那個才是真正的怪咖。」大鬍子警官情感豐富地說。

恩奇都是開車來的。  
吉爾伽美什順利成章地坐副駕，奧茲曼迪雅斯與尼菲塔莉則在後座相偎。尼菲塔莉大概是在慌亂與害怕中突然放鬆下來，所以一下就睡著了。恩奇都把廣播電台的聲音轉小，輕聲地閒聊。

「沒想到會在這裡遇見那個警察，緣分真奇妙啊。」

「⋯⋯是啊。」吉爾伽美什說話的聲音有些乾啞，此刻他大概有點懊悔捏碎了的那杯酒吧。

「以前他總是拎著警棍追我們哩，還記得嗎？」

「哼，當然，他從沒追上過吧。」

「只有一回，我們跑進了死巷子的那回。」

「是我叫你先翻牆過去，結果我差點來不及，所以你拿鞋子把他砸到鼻子歪掉的那回對吧。」

「對，後來我沒鞋子穿，吉爾就抱著我跑了三個街區呢。」

「只有三個嗎？」

「我記得是三個吧，因為他後來就沒有追上來了。」

「結果那天之後那個雜種簡直跟我們槓上了嘛。」

「在那個花癡女家門口塗鴉的時候他也出現了。」

「我們勒索那個白癡富二代的時候也是。」

「還有我們跟幫派打起來的時候？我記得他也有來。」

「不好意思，你們以前到底都在幹嘛？你們為什麼還考得上大學？」  
後方的奧茲曼迪雅斯終於忍不住插嘴，前行為偏差少年雙雙大笑起來。

「那時候實在是太瘋狂了，現在想想還真是給周圍的人添了很多麻煩呢。」  
笑完之後恩奇都這樣說，吉爾伽美什側著臉看他。

「後悔了？」

「這樣說大概很不知進取吧，不過還真的沒有哩。」  
從後照鏡可以看到恩奇都的神情明亮，沒有一絲嘴硬的樣子，而是打從心底地這樣想。

「因為，跟吉爾一起做的每一件事，從來都不無聊。」

——如果後悔的話，就好像是在否定那個瞬間的喜悅一樣。就算知道當時所做的事情都是年少的輕狂與衝動，卻無法否定翻過高牆落地的瞬間高漲的心跳，無法否定以寡敵眾大獲全勝的酣暢淋漓，無法否定與對方在一起的每一個季節、每一個日子、每一個瞬間，都像是雨過後的第一道陽光，都像是雪融後的第一株春芽，都是那樣地燦爛而美好。

奧茲曼迪雅斯等待著吉爾伽美什說出類似『當然，你也不想想我是誰』之類的話語，但他的室友並沒有這樣說。雖然奧茲曼迪雅斯很喜歡與未婚妻之間酸甜的相處模式，但偶爾，偶爾，真的極其偶爾，他會羨慕這樣不需要言語的默契。

恩奇都先送了尼菲塔莉回女子宿舍，然後開回他們的宿舍，奧茲曼迪雅斯下車以後，對還待在車上的兩個人挑挑眉。

「你先上去。」吉爾伽美什說。

「我們要去看星星。」恩奇都愉快地宣布。

✯


End file.
